White Wolf
White Wolves (Also known as Ice Wolves, Frost Demons and Wolves of Mourning) are a rare type of werewolf. They are said to be rarer than True Alphas due how often they appear but also due to the large price to pay to gain this status. It is said that to become a White Wolf, one must have an icy heart, devoid of warmth and love. The price to pay is to kill off all those one loves most, but also kill off the love in their heart. The reason White Wolves are rare is because those who try to attain this status are unable to kill off the love in their heart. Some physical differences that White Wolves have are white eyes instead of yellow, blue or red, and the ability produce ice within their body, which allows them to access unique ice-related abilities. Another difference is that by turning into a White Wolf, they lose the ability to attain Alpha status. A While Wolf can regain love in their life after turning but it can only be down by an outside source who has strong feelings of love towards them, whether it be familiar, romantic or platonic. However, losing a strong love can be detrimental to a White Wolf, feeling the pain of loss a lot harder than other werewolves, most often than not, causing so much stress on the body, their hair will lose all color and turn white. The only known White Wolf is Icarus Heart. Unique Powers and Abilities White Wolves posses the same powers and abilities as other werewolves such as Super Strength, Night Vision, Super Speed, Super Agility, Super Durability, Super Senses, Accelerated Healing, Shapeshifting, Pain Absorption and Memory Manipulation. *'Cryomancy' - A White Wolf has the ability manipulate and produce ice to certain extent, such as, casting a layer of frost over an object or freezing a victim to death. *'Ice Darts' - Ice Wolves have the ability to shoot five needle-sharp ice darts their nails at a time. While this ability is most commonly used to injure someone during combat, with enough precision and training, a White Wolf can strike a victim's vital point which can kill the target. *'Cold Tolerance' - As White Wolves produce ice within their bodies, they have a high tolerance to ice and the cold, being able stand in snowy areas in casual clothes compared to other people who need multiple layers of clothing. Weaknesses While Wolves posses the same weaknesses as other werewolves such as Wolfsbane, Mountain Ash and the Lunar Eclipse. However, White Wolves are more tolerable to blue and purple Wolfsbane, like Alpha Werewolves and Kanimas. *'Heat Intolerance' - White Wolves are intolerant and weak to fire, due to the ice that is produced within their bodies. Being around great heat can also weaken a White Wolves' Ice-producing abilities. *'Intense Emotions' - Like other werewolves, White Wolves can be easily triggered into intense emotions anger, fear, stress or any other emotion that increases heart rate. However, their ability to feel pain and grief is greater, making them more vulnerable to takotsubo cardiomyopathy (broken heart syndrome) and other stress-inducing diseases. Category:Werewolf Classes Category:Species Category:Rare Species